


It's Warmer in the Bedroom

by lefticurse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, theres no actual smut tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Gabe mumbles against William’s ear, his hands slipping under his shirt. William chuckles.“No.” William grabs Gabe’s belt buckle. “But we can deal with the consequences later.”(fwb fic)





	

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Gabe mumbles against William’s ear, his hands slipping under his shirt. William chuckles.

“No.” William grabs Gabe’s belt buckle. “But we can deal with the consequences later.”

Although Gabe generally loves that life philosophy, he can’t help but to feel a bit apprehensive.

“Bill, I - “ But then Bill is grinding up against him and Gabe promptly forgets what he was going to say.

“What was that?” Bill smirks - fucking _smirks_ \- and Gabe half-heartedly glares at him before shaking his head.

“Never mind.”

They fall to the mattress, tangled up in each other, and Gabe can’t bring himself to protest anymore.

 _Okay_ , he thinks, as William is sucking on his collarbone. _Okay_ , he thinks, as William is pulling at their clothes.

Then he just stops thinking.

 

When Gabe wakes up the next morning, it’s to mild confusion and a warm body beside him. He stretches his arms slightly and accidentally lightly punches the guy next to him.

“Oops,” he mutters to himself. The guy turns around, and Gabe see’s William’s big eyes staring at him. “Um,” Gabe says.

“Yeah.” William chuckles. Gabe suddenly realizes their nakedness.

“Hey,” He says. “We’re naked.” 

“Uh huh. Were you drunk yesterday? Because I asked, and you said no.”

“ _No_. I’m just, uh, surprised.” William sits up, and the blanket falls to expose part of his torso. Gabe can’t help but to glance - okay, stare - at the area of flawless skin.

“Hey, my eyes are up here.” William jokes and Gabe hastily moves his eyes up to look at William’s.

“Shut up.” He says emphatically. “Leave me alone. I’m tired.”

“You didn’t seem tired last - “

“William,” Gabe whines. “I just woke up. Don’t be a dick to me first thing in the morning.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” They’re quiet. “Do you, uh, regret it?” William asks, looking at his calloused fingers, seeming, for the first time this morning, serious.

“Do _you_?” William grins.

“I see you deflecting my question.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gabe insists. “ _Do_ you?”

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.” William laughs.

“What, is that supposed to be an _intelligent_ response or something?”

“Yes. Shut up.”

“Make me.”

And then suddenly they’re making out, hot skin against hot skin, and they’re still _naked_ , and now a little bit hard.

“Does that answer your question?” Gabe asks when they separate.

“So, what now?” William asks him, and Gabe ponders the question. Are they dating? Is it a one-night stand sort of thing? Will it be awkward forever?

“Now,” Gabe silently decides he’s not ready to answer that yet. “breakfast.”

 

“Oh my god,” William moans, his mouth full of pancakes. Gabe does not think about how he’s heard the same noise come from William in an entirely different context. Gabe takes his own waffles, coated in blueberry syrup, and shoves it into his face as a distraction.

“Hey, idiot.” William says, and Gabe looks up. “Slow down, would you? You’re going to fucking choke.”

“Alright, alright, slow down!” Gabe tries to sing, his mouth still full. William hits his arm.

“You’re gross.”

“ _You’re_ gross.” Gabe retorts, with all the wit of a seven year old, before swallowing the mass in his mouth. William is snickering at him. “What?”

“You have syrup on your nose.” William tells him. He leans over to wipe it off with his thumb.

“Thanks,” Gabe says, as he watches William lick his thumb to get the syrup off.

“So, should we talk?” William asks after a bit, his plate empty. “I mean, well,” William fiddles with the tablecloth. “We don’t _have_ to or anything.”

“Sure.” Gabe shrugs. “So what do you think?”

“I still asked you first, asshole.” William reminds him. Gabe shakes his head.

“I don’t know. I mean, it was good - “

“ _So_ fucking good.” William mutters.

“But I don’t really know what it, y’know, means?” Gabe cringes. He sounds like an idiot.

“So what now?” William echoes his question from earlier that morning.

“I don’t know.” Gabe admits. “I have no idea.”

 

Gabe is just about to think it was just a one-time thing, a fuck-once-and-completely-forget-about-it thing, when William barges into his apartment one evening.

“What the - “ He starts, but William storms over to the chair Gabe is sitting in and straddles Gabe, then pushes their lips together roughly.

“What are you doing?” Gabe asks when William gives him a chance. He realizes something. “And how the hell did you get into my house?”

“Stop talking. Bad day.” William says, and keeps kissing Gabe. Gabe can’t really argue against that flawless logic, so he kisses back.

“What happened?” He asks.

“Stop. Talking.” William reaches for the button on Gabe’s pants. Gabe stops him, covering William’s hands with his.

“William,” he says in his most serious voice (which isn’t that serious, but whatever). William sighs.

“It’s just - long day. Okay? And I just want to have sex.” With that, William continues working Gabe’s zipper. This time, Gabe lets him.

“You’re telling me about it later.” Gabe informs him, while kissing along William’s jaw.

“Whatever.” William dismisses. He pulls Gabe up and pulls him to Gabe’s bedroom.

 

“So, what happened?” Gabe asks William, two minutes after they both come. William rolls his eyes.

“It’s nothing.”

“Bilvy,” Gabe complains, scooting closer. He puts his hand on Bill’s blanketed thigh without realizing it. He sees William’s eyes flicker down at it, and Gabe considers removing it, but they _literally just had sex_ , so it’s not even that big of a deal.

“Gabe,” Bill says in the same tone.

“C’mon, tell me.” Gabe says, leaning to nuzzle Bill’s neck. Bill sighs.

“It’s just Chiz.”

“Chiz? What’d he do?”

“He’s just being a dick lately.”

“How?” Gabe cuddles up to William’s side.

“It’s just that he’s been over-critical lately, you know? Which, you know, I wouldn’t really mind that much, but…” William goes on and Gabe listens, snuggled against him.

 

It happens again, and again, until William stops needing an excuse other than sexual frustration. Or boredom, really.

They still haven’t defined the relationship, and Gabe’s not really sure what’s going on. He mildly regrets that first day when he avoided the question so deftly that it never came up again.

It’s not awkward at all between them though, which Gabe is thankful for.

The worst is that he’s not exactly sure where the lines blur anymore. He can wake up next to William and kiss him on the neck, but if he sees Bill downstairs having breakfast, he can’t lean down to give Bill a kiss on the forehead. He fucks William, and sometimes William will fuck him, and they almost always cuddle afterward, but he longs for the kisses out of the bedroom and the soft touches that say _mine_.

 

They’re playing truth or dare on the floor in a circle with the guys from Panic and there is alcohol involved, which makes everything better. 

“If you could fuck any famous person, who would it be?” Ryan asks Gabe.

“That’s a boring question,” Brendon tells him, and Ryan scowls.

“Shut up, we’re just getting started. No one’s drunk enough for anything better.”

“Gabe doesn’t have to be drunk to do something stupid,” Brendon points out.

“Just answer the question,” Ryan says to Gabe, ignoring his boyfriend.

“Well,” he pretends to think about it, even though the answer has been on the tip of his tongue the entire time, “I’ve got to say William.” William laughs. Gabe’s only half-joking, but he laughs too.

“What about you, Bill?” Ryan asks.

“It’s not my turn,” William says, but he thinks anyway. “Probably Ryan Reynolds.” He concludes, and Gabe feels his smile crack a little around the edges.

 

It happens quickly after that.

First he thinks it’s just a dumb little crush that developed at some point when he and William started fucking. He probably just can’t keep emotions and sex separate, that’s all.

Especially if it’s _William_.

Next thing he knows, he’s burying his face into Bill’s neck, biting his skin so he doesn’t accidentally scream ‘ _I love you, I love you_.’

He thinks about just letting it spill out of him - he could just insist it was the orgasm talking - but dismisses it, because he can imagine the horrified, apologetic look on William’s face (along with his ‘cut the bullshit’ face) and he just can’t handle that.

It’s almost better not knowing, he thinks.

Except he pretty much does. William flirts with everyone - Gabe included, sure, but _everyone_. William has never been much for serious relationships, and Gabe doesn’t think William will start now. At least not for him.

It doesn’t help that he and William have never defined whatever it is that they’ve got going on. So he tries to find out.

“Bill,” he says one day, laying on Bill’s chest, “what are we doing?”

“We’re laying in bed, and I’m going to sleep.”

“No, I mean, what are we _doing_?” And Bill reaches under the covers to grab Gabe’s hidden hand, which was clenched into a fist. Bill works on unfurling it.

“I don’t really know.” Bill tells him.

“Are we exclusive?” Gabe wonders, then flinches because he sounds like a desperate loser. And Gabe is cool. Gabe is not a loser. He ponders when he became like this and how William somehow has the ability to turn Gabe into _this_.

“Do you want to be?” William asks into his hair. And Gabe pauses, thinking, and the answer is _yes, yes, yes, yes,_ but he can’t bring himself to say the words because William probably wouldn’t want that. William is not a big Commitment (capital C and all) kind of guy. He likes flirting, and he likes meaningless sex, and he probably likes meaningless sex with _Gabe_ , but that’s all.

“I think - “ He starts, fighting against what he knows his answer has to be. “I think, no. I like the way things are now, without strings attached.” He forces out, and William stills against him. He lifts his head so it’s no longer resting against Gabe’s.

“Oh,” is all he says, and he drops Gabe’s hand.

 

Gabe expects things to be a little weird after that, or for William to somehow see some sort of flashing lights above Gabe’s head that scream “I LOVE YOU,” but things are pretty much the same.

Which leads Gabe to believe that he made the right call.

Until he sees William talking to an incredibly attractive guy, and he can see the guy’s gaze drag up and down William’s body almost predatorily.

Gabe looks away quickly and focuses on Brendon, who had followed Gabe’s line of vision to the happy couple.

“Still have a crush on him, huh?” Brendon asks, sympathetically.

“I guess,” Gabe mumbles. He’s not sure how Brendon hears him against the thumping bass of the music, but Brendon nods, then flags the bartender.

“You,” Brendon says, draping an arm across Gabe’s shoulder, “need to get wasted.”

Gabe wholeheartedly agrees.

 

Gabe is working on his sixth glass of something (Brendon’s been ordering for him), when William approaches, attractive guy nowhere to be seen.

Gabe wonders where he went - if William is just here to say bye so he can leave with him, or if they just gave each other sloppy blow jobs in the bathroom.

Gabe feels nauseous and quickly pushes the sickening imagery from his mind.

“Hey, guys.” He says. “Bren, Ryan’s been looking for you, man. I think he’s somewhere on the floor.” Brendon smiles and bounces off the barstool in search of his boyfriend. William slides in his place.

“Gabe?” Bill asks, his face suddenly so close to his. “You okay? How many have you had?” Bill looks concerned and Gabe wants to crawl under the floorboards and sleep.

But Bill is so pretty. So, so pretty. And it’s not fair for someone to be so pretty, really.

“Where’s Attractive Guy?.” Gabe asks him, ignoring his questions.

“Who?” Bill asks in turn, looking confused. “Do you mean Lucas?” Gabe snarls.

“ _Lucas_.” He repeats, venom in his voice. “He’s stupid.”

“You never even met him.”

“Yeah, because he’s _stupid_.” William chuckles.

“Flawless logic. I think we should get you home,” Bill helps Gabe up to his feet. Gabe almost falls down.

“Jesus, Gabe.” Bill grunts, but holds on to him. He waves bye to Patrick and Brendon (now reunited with Ryan) and Ryan (now reunited with Brendon), then goes out to hail a cab. When one comes, he pushes Gabe in and gives the taxi driver Gabe’s address. Gabe is burying his nose into William’s neck.

“You smell good, Bill.” He says. William wrinkles his nose.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Like you. No one else.” Gabe takes deeper breaths and giggles happily. “Just the way it should be.”

“Why would I smell like anyone else?” Gabe doesn’t answer. He’s too busy trying to inhale Bill.

“I like you,” Gabe tells him. “And you’re pretty.”

“I like _you_ ,” William responds. “ _You’re_ pretty.”

“Hermoso, I have a secret.” Gabe says, eyes half-lidded and mouth curled in a loopy grin.

“Wanna tell me?” William brushes Gabe’s hair lightly from his face.

“You can’t be mad,” Gabe insists.

“I won’t.”

“Do you _promise_?”

“Yes. I won’t get mad.” Gabe breathes an exaggerated sigh of relief.

“I don’t like it when you’re mad at me.”

“Is that the secret?” William asks, a bit perplexed.

“No, silly goosey.” William smiles a bit at that.

“Then what is it?”

“I have a crush.” Gabe stage whispers. He puts his finger to his lips. “Don’t tell him!”

“Don’t tell who?” William asks, and if Gabe were sober, he might notice the slight frown that appeared before William forced it back up into a smile.

“The guy I like!” Gabe exclaims, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “ _Duh_ , Billy Bear.” William doesn’t even bother acknowledging the nickname.

“Who is it?” He prods. “I can’t not tell him if I don’t know who it is.”

“I can’t tell. It’s a secret. But he’s very pretty, and his hair is nice. And he doesn’t like me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Gabe. Everyone likes you.”

“Not the way I like him.” Gabe says, sadly.

“Then he’s crazy,” William says, hugging Gabe close. “And he’s not worth your time.” Gabe doesn’t bother responding, because the taxi stops. William hands the driver money and helps Gabe out of the car.

“C’mon, Gabe.” William murmurs, walking him to the front door. "Let’s get you to bed.”

 

Gabe wakes up, his head pounding. He’s mildly disoriented  He goes to the bathroom to take some Advil and brush his teeth, then walks to the kitchen in the search for coffee, only to find a lanky brunet standing there already with his back to him.

“What the fuck?” Gabe says, and the brunet turns around.

“Well, good morning to you too.” William says, coffee cup held to his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“Do you not remember anything from last night?” William asks him instead of answering.

“Um, I remember drinking with Brendon and I remember you were with - “ Gabe feels a bit of bile rise in his throat, “ - some guy. And I was in a taxi, I guess.”

“Oh,” William replies, drinking from his mug. “Well, you were super wasted so I brought you home. I was going to go back to my place, but you were like begging me to stay. So I did. Don’t worry, I slept on the couch.” Gabe rolls his eyes.

“You didn’t have to do that. We’ve fucked. Numerous times.” William flinches a little, to Gabe’s confusion.

“Yeah, um, about that.” William says, looking slightly to the left of Gabe’s face. Gabe can tell he’s trying (and failing) to mask his feelings. “Do you want to stop that?”

“Why?” Gabe questions, not quite following.

“Well, with your - “ William hesitates for a moment. “ - crush, and everything. I just thought, maybe - “ Gabe stops and pales.

“Wait, I told you about that?” Gabe’s voice is about an octave higher than it should be. “Fuck, Bill, I’m sorry.” He starts in a rush. “I - you were never supposed to find out. I was just really drunk, and - fuck.” William’s eyebrow furrows.

“Dude, you don’t have to apologize. It’s totally fine. I - I mean I guess in the back of my mind I knew this would happen eventually.” Gabe looks at him in shock.

“You knew?” He screeches.

“Well, I mean. It’s kind of inevitable, isn’t it?”

“You.” Gabe is pissed off now, his voice shaking a little with anger. “You _knew_ and you never bothered to talk to me about it?” William looks a bit bewildered by Gabe’s rage, which only infuriates Gabe further. “And what an arrogant dick! I mean, you were right, but you’re still arrogant.” Gabe continues indignantly.

“What - “ William begins to ask, but Gabe cuts him off.

“You continued to - fucking - _play_ with me even though you knew I would fall in love with you? You - “

“ _What_?” William asks, his voice shrill.

“What?” Gabe asks, confused by William’s sudden outburst to continue his rant.

“Did you just say you’re in _love_ with me?” William squeaks. Gabe stares at him.

“I thought I told you that.”

“No. Uh, you only said you had a crush on someone. You didn’t tell me who.” William informs him.

“Oh,” is Gabe’s brilliant response.

Guess William isn’t an arrogant dick after all.

“So you only meant that it was inevitable for me to develop feelings for someone.” Gabe says unnecessarily, staring at William’s shoulder. William nods slowly. “Um, fuck.” Gabe isn’t exactly sure what to say anymore.

“So, you’re in love with me, huh?” William asks him, his voice light. Gabe looks up to William’s face, that’s stretched into a smile.

“Are you _laughing_ at me, you - “

“Shut up,” William says, and kisses him. Gabe immediately kisses back. “Fuck. I love you too, jackass.” William murmurs. “You don’t even know.” He nips at Gabe’s neck and it feels so familiar but so _not_ , because for the first time, Gabe knows that William isn’t just desperately trying to get off.

William is Gabe’s, and Gabe is William’s.

Just how it should be.

“Why did you say you didn’t want to be exclusive then?” William asks.

“I, uh, didn’t think you would want that.” William laughs melodically.

“You’re such an idiot, _fuck_. You - you broke my fucking heart, you know?” Gabe would feel bad if William didn’t look so happy now. “Why would I have asked if I didn’t want it?”

“I - I don’t know!” Gabe stammers. “To make sure I didn’t?” William laughs again, continuing to run his mouth over Gabe’s skin. “Besides, you didn’t seem very heartbroken.”

“That’s called acting, Gabe.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that I couldn’t tell, then!”

“Such an idiot,” Bill repeats.

“Hey!” Gabe protests. “Well, you just said that you’re in _love_ with this idiot.”

“Yeah, well,” William says, and Gabe can feel him grinning against his skin, “I guess he has his good points.”


End file.
